


A Desire for Dominance

by orphan_account



Series: Submission Over Dominance [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 13:30:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1187046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint always marched to the beat of his own drum. But after his bond, for the first time, he craves another beat: </p>
<p>Phil's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Desire for Dominance

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still getting the hang of this; I would very much appreciate you just going along with my suckish Dom/sub knowledge.

Clint lifted his head off Phil's shoulder, sending him a request to talk.

 

"You know you don't have to do that," Phil mumbled, running his hand through his sub's hair. "You're allowed to do whatever you want."

 

Although Clint's gut didn't feel that way, he nodded at Phil's statement and proceeded, cautiously, to ask his question. "Don't you think we need to figure this out?"

 

"Figure what out?"

 

"I don't know." Clint was suddenly hit with a wave of insecurity and he buried his face in Phil's neck. "Us."

 

"What's there to figure out? We bonded, which was a little strange, but that's already done."

 

Clint just lazily shrugged.

 

"Clint, can you please tell me what's on your mind?" Phil asked, careful not to command, as he usually did.

 

Clint moved off of his Dom and instead sat up next to him. "I know you don't want to boss me around, but..."

 

"But what?"

 

Clint took a deep breath before saying, "I know on that first night I was a little bold. And I don't know why. It was probably because I didn't really know what I was doing." He gulped. "But now that it's been a while, I feel like not obeying you is wrong."

 

Phil brought a hand up to Clint's cheek and said, "It's not. I promise."

 

"But I feel that way. There's this nagging in my brain that's telling me I need to be bossed around. I've never felt that before," Clint said, exasperated, a tear falling down his cheek. "I'm not used to it. I don't know what to do."

 

"Hey, come here," Phil accidentally ordered - not that it mattered, because Clint let his head fall to Phil's chest and soft sobs filled the room. Phil rubbed soothing circles on Clint's back until he quieted.

 

They laid there for a while, just basking in the still-new feeling of having a bond.

 

"I want... I need you to tell me what to do," Clint clarified after he thought of what to say.

 

"Okay. I promise I will. But Clint," he said as he leaned against the headboard of the bed, pulling Clint up a bit as well, "I can't be a master. I'm just as lost as you are in this and I need to set my boundaries. Okay?"

 

Even after his requests, Clint was glad Phil hadn't made that into a command. "Okay," he said, and buried himself in Phil's embrace.

 

They again laid there for a long time, simply reveling in each other's presence, and Clint never felt more secure than he did that night, in the arms of his Dom.


End file.
